


Making My Way to You

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey College AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corgi BB-8, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, Luke is a supportive dad, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Rey finally receives the important letter that tells her that she got accepted in to the University of Miami where her boyfriend currently is. She now has to deliver the happy news to the two most important men in her life.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey runs down the stairs as soon as she sees the mailman come up to her house. She quickly steps outside, grabs the couple of letters that the man has in his hands before he can even put them in the mail box and gratefully thanks him before running back up to her room. She doesn’t notice her dad standing in the kitchen with his cup of coffee asking her what’s going on. She gets to her room, locks the door and sits on her bed. She looks at the bunch of letters she has until she spots the one she has been patiently looking for, the one from the University of Miami. The letter that will tell her if she gets to go live with Poe. She pushes the others to the foot of her bed and sits back with her legs crossed, the letter in her lap, in the middle of her bed. She looks at it for a couple of minutes. In her mind, she had imagined this moment a hundred times. She would get the letter, open in immediately and live with what ever the answer is. But now that she has it on her lap, she takes the moment to calm herself. If she didn’t get in, she’ll find a way to be able to see Poe more than three time like last year. She can’t live like this for much longer, she needs him in her life and she knows how much he needs her in his life. 

 

She takes a deep breath and opens the envelope. She closes her eyes and slowly unfolds the paper. This is it, she tells herself, this is her future. She opens her eyes and peers at the paper.

 

“Dear Rey Skywalker, the University of Miami is happy to tell you that you have been accepted into the Mechanical and Aerospace engineering program,” Rey reads out in a soft voice.

 

She reads it over at least ten times before she starts crying. She clutches the letter to her chest silently cries for a while. She sees the letters from other universities on the end of her bed, but they don’t mean anything to her now that she has what she truly wants. She calms down and rereads it one more time just to be sure. She got in, this means she’s moving to Miami this summer. This means she also has to tell her dad that she’s moving away. She dries her face and gets up from her bed. She has to tell him, she knows, but she’s scared that she will make him sad. 

 

She walks into the kitchen and sees that her dad is sitting at the kitchen table, staring at his cup of coffee. She sits down beside him and waits for him to look up at her. She silently slides him the letter and he takes it in his hands. Rey watches as his eyes slowly examine the words. He gently puts the letter back on the table and looks at his daughter.

 

“I know I should have told you that I applied there, but I was afraid I wouldn’t get in. I am going to accept it. I have the answers from the other universities I applied to, but I don’t care. I want to go there,” Rey tells him with as much confidence she can muster.

 

“Did you really think I didn’t know you applied there? When you told me where you sent your applications, I was surprised that you didn’t mention a university in Miami. I hope I never gave you the impression that I was going to try to stop you from going there. I know how hard the last year has been on you. I’m happy for you. Is there some part of me that wishes you would stay here? Yes, but I know I have to let you go. I just want you to be happy,” Luke tells her with as much love that he has for her.

 

Rey stands up so she can come up to her father and wrap him in a tight hug. They both cry in each other’s embrace. Luke loves his daughter so much and he knows that letting her go his the right decision. If he hadn’t known Poe since he was a baby, he would have been more hesitant to let Rey choose her university based on the location, but the boy had given her that promise ring last Christmas and he often sees his daughter run her thumb against the band. He knows that this is it for them. When she came back from her trip after Christmas and shown him the ring, he knew he would have to let her go because she would go anyway.

 

So, he waits for his daughter to run up the stairs quickly to grab her computer. They spend the morning looking at the campus and the program, which is a great one. Rey sends her response to the university with a smile. They talk about how they are going to make sure to keep contact often and already organize two trips. One where he goes to see her and one where she comes back. 

 

“Did you tell Poe about it?” Luke asks her.

 

“No, I didn’t want to get his hopes up. I told Shara and Kes during Christmas. I think I needed to tell someone. I’m going to tell him when he’s here for prom.”

 

“Okay, do you want to live on campus or get an apartment?”

 

“I was actually thinking of getting an apartment with Poe. He’s been thinking of moving out so he’s closer to where he has practice. We could get something close to campus together,” Rey tells her father honestly. She knows that moving in with your boyfriend is a huge life step, but she knows that they are both ready to take it.

 

“Then let’s look at apartments. We can pick a couple you like and when you tell him about it, you can both see if there is one you both like.”

 

“Thank you for letting me do this. It means the world to me. I love you dad.”

 

“I love you too sweetheart.”

 

They make a list of apartment Rey likes and look online at furniture and interior designing. Rey makes sure to choose apartment where Poe can bring his dog Beebee since there is no way he would leave his beloved corgi behind.

She goes asleep that night without crying at the picture of Poe and her that sits on her bedside table. Knowing that next year she will be falling asleep beside him makes the next months without him bearable. She can’t wait to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

After prom night is over and everybody is getting ready for the after party, Rey walks hand in hand with Poe to the car he had driven here. He had tried to convince her to go to the party for about thirty seconds, knowing that the only reason she even goes to parties is either because he’s there or it’s one of her friends birthday. Also, he has to admit, he would rather hold her for the rest of the night than wait for her to come back from the party in the morning. He opens her side of the door and helps her get all of her dress inside the vehicle before closing the door and walking to the driver’s side. He sits in the car and starts it. They drive in a comfortable silence to Rey’s house. During the drive, their hands are still clasped together over the console, Poe’s thumb ruining a steady circuit over her knuckles. 

 

He parks the car and helps Rey out of her seat. They walk into the house and Poe drops his bag on the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“Hey Han, do you have the time for a drink or is my sister expecting you home early?” Luke teases from the living room. Han was supposed to pick Rey up, but Poe had called him to tell him that he was at prom with her and that he would bring Rey home since he was going there anyway.

 

“Actually Luke I think we’re going to bed,” Poe laughs from the doorway which makes Luke turn around and stand up.

 

“Poe! What are you doing here?” Luke says happily as he brings him in for a tight hug.

 

“I jumped on a flight last minute so I could be here with Rey. She wanted to surprise you too with my presence, I guess.”

 

“Thank you for coming Poe. She missed you so much,” Luke whispers to him since Rey is walking in with a glass of water. 

 

She kisses her father on the cheek and both Poe and her bid him goodnight before walking upstairs to her bedroom. 

 

“Can you help me out of my dress, Love?” Rey asks him as Poe removes his suit jacket.

 

“Of course Sunshine.”

 

Poe stands behind her and unzips the dress. He drops soft kisses on her shoulder before giving her his arm so she can step out of the fabric that is now pooled around her feet. They’ve done this routine often since they used to attend a lot of dinners and functions together for Leia and their parents. She then turns around and removes his bowtie and unbutton his dress shirt. Rey let’s him remove the rest of his suit while she quickly walks to her wardrobe and finds the green shirt that inspired the colour of her dress. When Poe turns around, only in his boxer, he smiles at her choice of clothing and they get into bed. He shows her again how much he loves removing the shirts that she steals from him and they fall asleep tangled together after greeting each other properly.

 

In the morning, Rey wakes up with the joyous feeling of her boyfriend arms around her. She opens her eyes to see that he is already awake, staring at her lovingly.

 

“Hi,” she says through a yawn.

 

“Good morning,” he says back to her and kisses the top of her head.

 

They sit up against the headboard and they get dressed in case Luke comes upstairs to get them for breakfast. 

 

“I have something to show you,” Rey tells him nervously as she fiddles the hem of the duvet.

 

“Okay, is everything fine?” Poe frowns at her nervousness. She hasn’t been nervous around him since they had admitted their feelings for each other.

 

Rey leans away from him so she can reach her bedside table. She opens the drawer and reaches in. She takes a folded piece of paper and carefully hands it to him. He takes it and looks at her while he unfolds it. He looks down at the paper in his lap and gasps when he recognizes the logo to the University of Miami. He looks up at her and sees that she is smiling at him with tears in her eyes. He gazes back at the letter and reads the words carefully. He stops at the words “happy to tell you” and feels a tear run down his cheek.

 

“You got in to Miami.”

 

“And I accepted the offer. I start next semester. I’m coming back with you to Miami,” Rey cries. Poe drops the letter and gathers her in his arms, rubbing her back.

 

“I love you so much. We are framing that letter in our apartment.” Poe stops taking when Rey leans back from his embrace.

 

“You really want to move in with me?” 

 

“Of course I want that Sunshine. I’ve wanted nothing more in the last year than to live with you,” he answers honestly.

 

“Good ‘cause I’ve already looked at apartments close to campus. Don’t worry they are all pet friendly, I made sure of it,” Rey rambles on as she reaches back to her bedside table so she can take her computer and show him the ones she had picked during the last months with her father.

 

Poe wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back so she’s sitting in his lap. He smiles and puts his head on her shoulder so he can see the computer screen. They find a condo that they both really like. It even has a small fenced in yard for Beebee and they can afford it. They are talking about how they will organize everything and about all the little domestic things when somebody knocks at the bedroom door.

 

“Are you both decent right now?” The voice on the other side teases.

 

“Yes, come in Ben,” Rey answers back, recognizing the teasing voice of her cousin.

 

“Luke asked me to come up and tell you that breakfast is ready.” 

 

“Are your parents here too?” Poe asks since he hasn’t seen the whole Solo family in a while.

 

“Yep, you both better hurry or my mom will come to get you out of bed,” Ben adds before closing the door.

 

Rey and Poe quickly change out of their pyjamas and go downstairs. When they walk into the dinning room, everybody is already seated. Luke takes one look at them and smiles immediately. 

 

“I’m guessing you told him the good news,” Luke says when they sit down.

 

“Yes she did. I’m pretty excited about it,” Poe answers back.

 

“Does anybody want to tell us what you’re talking about?” Han asks in between a bite of toast.

 

“I’m moving to Miami with Poe since I got accepted to university there,” Rey excitedly says.

 

The three Solos stop moving for a couple of seconds until Leia speaks up. 

 

“Congratulations dear!”

 

“Thank you aunt Leia.”

 

“And congrats to you too Poe,” Han teases, which prompts his wife to step on his foot under the table.

 

They talk about the program and Rey shows them the condo that they like. Poe spends the rest of the breakfast in pure bliss knowing that the next time he hops on his flight to Miami, Rey is coming with him and she’s staying by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing about the move to Miami and their life living together. I don't know when I will start publishing it, but it should be soon. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! By the way I'm not American so I have no clue if there is an after party to prom (there is where I live) and how the american school system works. Quick question: Would you like me to write about the beginning of their relationship (high school) or the whole moving in together plot? I'm going to write both, but I can start with what people would prefer to see. The high school plot would be longer since it's easier to put drama there and I would have to establish the relationship. The whole moving in plot and living together has "the proposal" since I pretty much made it clear in You Are My Sunshine that Poe is ready to propose.


End file.
